1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit optimizing systems and methods, and in particular, to a system and method for optimizing analog circuit designs to ensure the designed circuit to meet a desired process capability standard.
2. Description of Related Art
Reliability of a circuit depends on different electronic components composing the circuit, such as resistors, capacitors, comparators, etc. If temperature, humidity, air pressure or other factors change, many parameters of the electronic components may change as well, such as output voltages. If these factors are not taken into account, the output voltages of the circuit may exceed a standard voltage range, and the reliability of the circuit and the circuit process capability will be reduced.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a system and a method for optimizing analog circuit designs to overcome the above described shortcomings.